


Cendrillion

by MistedDays



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Carnaval, Gen, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistedDays/pseuds/MistedDays
Summary: Ezio has time to spend before his mission and is thinking about Christina. Perhaps a mysterious stranger can offer a kind distraction.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character (Hinted)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cendrillion

Ezio adjusted his mask, observing the Carnavale festivities. He had some time before he had to win the golden mask but, truth was, he wanted to take his mind off Christina. Christina… He felt as if his heart had been stabbed, remembering how she pushed him away when she realised it was him kissing her and not her husband, how she angrily marched away. He didn’t know what he was thinking, tricking her into that rendevouz when they were a thing of the past. Perhaps he just wanted to feel like he did before this all happened, when he was free to act like a fool.

A glittering fabric and the clicking of heels passing him by caught his attention, bringing him out of his thoughts. It was a pale, slender woman, wearing a dress like the night sky, her larva mask adorned with a crescent moon. Her hair, coloured like tanned leather, was pinned up to her head by hair ornaments that shone like little stars, making it impossible to tell how long her hair was. Her hands were clothed in fine lace and silver jewelry sparkles around her neck and wrists. She looked like she was wrapped in the night itself.

The woman looked around the clearing, her eyes stopping when she spotted a military man surrounded by women who, somehow, hasn’t noticed her entrance. A husband? Someone whose heart this mysterious woman is aiming for? Ezio mused. Then the woman turned her head to him, noticing his stare. But before he can turn his head and pretend that he hasn’t been staring at her for at least a minute, she extended a hand to him, inviting him to a dance. Without much thought, he took her hand and led her to the dancers. How strange; her hands felt cold. But he managed a good look at her eyes, a pair of pale, icy blue irises that felt like they could see into one’s soul. It was a striking image, to say the least.

“Interesting choice in costume, sir.” She murmured to him as they began to dance. Though her mask muffled her voice ever so slightly, her pronunciation betrayed a foreign accent.  
“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, though that couldn’t be seen because of his mask.  
“I just so have happened to see some wanted posters. I cannot tell if it is brave or foolish to dress like a criminal for a costume.” Her tone was teasing but her comment slightly unnerved Ezio, though he hid it well. No guards or merry doers have even acknowledged his robes but yet, this woman did. There truly was something strange about her.

“If I may ask, why dance with me? Apart from trying to catch the eye of that gentleman, I mean.” He wondered aloud, twirling her before their bodies made contact again. This extensive interaction has led to him smelling her perfume, but there was something strange about it. The perfume itself was nice, like flowers after the rain, but it mingled with the lingering scent of gunpowder and smoke.  
“Hm, you saw that? Jealous, are we?” She chuckled for a moment, eyes twinkling in the light. “Well, I suppose it would be because of your eyes.”  
“My eyes?” That was an unexpected reply to his question, one that caught him a little off guard.  
“You may smile and laugh, but your eyes betray loneliness, like a lovelorn fool hanging upon a broken string.” If her answer caught him off guard, her explanation shook him to the core. Her gentle voice felt like it came from the deepest reaches of his heart at that moment. This woman, this stranger, she did not know him or his past. And yet, it felt like she understood him without speaking a word.

Alas, the song drew to a closing note and it felt like a spell ended with it. Their dance has achieved its purpose; indeed, the military man began approaching and Ezio noticed that soon the competition will begin. But yet, something about her made him want to stay with her, even if for just a moment longer.  
“Can we meet again?” He asked, almost shyly.  
“Perhaps fate will allow it, under another full moon. But for now, farewell. I have promised a last dance to another and it seems you have other matters at hand.” It sounded as if she was smiling at him and the kindness in her eyes affirmed it. He turned his back to her as she did to him, each walking toward their respective goal.

The more the night passed, the more Ezio reflected on the peculiarities of the mysterious woman. The smell of gunpowder and smoke. The sharpness of her eyes. The strange weight at her wrist… It felt as if there was something about her he just couldn’t put in place. Stealing the golden mask didn’t prove to be too difficult but, on the way to the Doge’s Palace, he noticed guards blocking an alley. And he found out why after peering down from atop the rooftops: a body was discovered, that of a man. The military man he saw earlier that night was murdered, stabbed once. The stab looked to be rather deep and precise, yet small and slightly angled, as if done by a stiletto or something akin to a hidden blade. Ezio decided to dwell on this later, continuing ahead to the Doge’s palace.

“I did as you asked, Auditore.” A young woman in midnight blue clothing sat outside the Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni with the head of the family, Mario Auditore. It had been a few days since the Carnavale and the whole time period was spent on the road, so she looked a little tired.  
“Grazie. I hear you did a very good job, though to be expected of the infamous Chatte Noire I suppose. No one was the wiser, not even my nephew! I believe you had a dance with him?” To this, the woman scoffed.  
“Go figure you had spies. Yes, I did. Your nephew was interesting.” She gave a smirk. “Shall I give the fancy clothing back?”  
“Keep it, my dear! You did a great job. Plus, it suits you very well. My nephew’s reaction was proof enough.”  
“Is he a casanova?” Her grin grew.  
“That… That would be the polite version.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a one shot based on Cendrillion 10th anniversary edition, so, sorry if it's super short...  
> First post to AO3, wooo!  
> The YouTube link if you want to listen while reading: https://youtu.be/mXfnndMDFPs


End file.
